I'd fly away
by choconutmuffinpop
Summary: It has been almost five years since the barrier was broken and Mirror was defeated. Sabrina has returned to Ferryport Landing with her family to take care of the sickly Granny Relda. Her everyday life is just fine until a certain trickster decides to come back after a long time of absence. Rated M for a few chapters just to be safe. General rating T.
1. Chapter 1: Pop goes the fairy

**A/N: Just a few things you all should know before reading: I found the epilogues of the last book in the series a bit… "lacking" in the Puckabrina romance department. So, this is just my way of working through the emotional rollercoaster that I never got to finish. The story revolves around Sabrina's future plans and her crazy relationship with Puck. The story takes place almost five years after the barrier is broken and the scarlet hand is defeated. So, don't read this if you haven't read the books.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the amazing characters from the books (unfortunately). The honor of coming up with them goes to Michael Buckley, but that doesn't stop me from creating and adding a whole new set of characters in this story.**

**Lastly, English isn't my native language. Actually it isn't even my second language, so there might be some typos, grammatical errors and you might even find a few made up words. Please try to look past that. :D Enjoy and feel free to comment! 3**

Chapter 1: Pop Goes the Fairy

Sabrina looked out through the kitchen window in her granny's house. It was an unusually sunny Friday morning in Ferryport landing. She looked at the now green front yard and thought about how it had looked just a few years back. It was what, almost five years since the barrier broke and Mirror was defeated? She could hardly believe it. Most of the Everafters who had lived here had left then, as had she and her family. They had lived in New York for almost a year helping some of the Everafters to fit in with the other non-magical population, but they had decided to return after granny Relda's health had taken a turn for the worse.

Granny Relda still lived in the same house, or actually an almost perfect copy of the old house. It was built by their family friends Hamstead, Swineheart and Boarman, also known as the three little pigs. They had offered to build Granny Relda any kind of house she wanted and wherever in Ferryport landing that she wanted, but she insisted on staying put. Too many good memories would go to waste she had said to the pigs. She was clever as ever, but her age seemed to finally have caught up with her fragile body. Her legs and back were never the same after the way Mirror had treated her. She could still walk with a cane on good days, but she spent most of her time in bed or in a magical wheelchair that Pinocchio had built her. She had had to move into the old library on the first floor, since she couldn't manage to get up the stairs anymore. Even if she had Red, little red riding hood that is, and Pinocchio living with her, Sabrina's parents thought that it might be a good idea to have another grown-up helping around the house.

So, here they were. The house was quite crowded now that Sabrina, her younger sister Daphne, her baby brother Basil and her parents, Henry and Veronica, had moved in with the other inhabitants. Sabrina's parents had moved into Granny's old room, while baby Basil moved into the one that had belonged to Mirror. Calling Basil a baby was hardly accurate, him being seven years old and all, but calling him that drove him crazy. So, naturally everyone did just that. He was quite a character when you got to know him. He was extremely smart, but also a bit shy. It was difficult for him to open up to people, but when he did that you had a friend for life.

Mr. Canis had moved to Gepetto's old toy store so that the family would have some more space. He had turned the store (with Pinocchio's consent of course) into a yoga center, where Veronica also held some courses in life coaching for Everafters. Mr. Canis seemed a lot happier now that he had something to do and he had even found out a few things about his old life as Tobias Clay. He just seemed more at peace with himself. Even if the old man didn't live in Relda's house anymore he still visited every day, so that he could take Elvis out for a walk. That also gave him a chance to see Red and help her with her anger management and some other mind exercises. The lessons with Red had actually become quite necessary.

As soon as Granny had gotten ill Red had decided to start growing up, so that she could take care of the lady in her older days. Unfortunately that meant that there were now four hormonal teenagers living in the building. Poor Pinocchio had a really hard time being a grown man trapped in a teenager's body surrounded by giggling and screaming girls. He had gotten Mr. Canis' old room, while Daphne shared a room with Red. Sabrina had tried sharing the room with the two younger girls, but it all just proved too hard for her to handle. So, she got Puck's old room that had been restored in all its glory. Like she didn't have it difficult enough trying to forget the sleaze ball.

Sabrina sighed and looked away from the window. She was startled to find her mother standing over by the door peering at her. She had that _oh honey_-look in her eyes again, something Sabrina got to see more of every day. Her mother knew. She always knew when something bothered any of the children and it annoyed Sabrina to the point of exploding. She was silently begging that her mother wouldn't try any of her "get your life together-tricks" on her. They wouldn't work anyway. She was just so…lost. She was 17 years old and she would be turning 18 in a week's time. What was she going to do with her life? She was so fed up with all the "you're a Grimm, you have a duty…blahblahblahBLAH". What about what she wanted? What if she wanted to go to college? They don't have any of those here in Ferryport landing. This was just all so…ugh, no, she wouldn't think about that today. Today was going to be a good day. The sun was shining and there would be no school. Just a great day out with her friends. A perfect day.

"Mornin' mom. You want coffee and pancakes?" Sabrina asked smiling at her mother.

Veronica got the hint, Sabrina didn't want to talk and she knew better than to test her daughter. She just sighed and stretched.

"Good morning. Coffee would be heavenly. Did you make enough pancakes for all members of the household?" Veronica asked raising one eyebrow.

Sabrina pointed at the huge pile of food beside the stove. There were pancakes, muffins, scrambled eggs, cornflakes, fruit, bacon, beans and fresh orange juice. Cooking had become Sabrina's new thing. As granny couldn't cook anymore, she seized the chance to make a few changes in the menu. The food wasn't green, purple, blue or rainbow colored now, it didn't move and it didn't smell different than it tasted. She preferred it that way. Sometimes she did use some extra food coloring though, just to humor Daphne and Basil who had been quite fond of Relda's wild culinary experiences.

"You are an angel." Veronica said smiling contently.

As the two sat down by the breakfast table they heard a drumroll, and then a cowbell and a trumpet playing in horrible disharmony upstairs. The women ignored it, as it was a completely normal sound in the house. It was just the other members of the family trying to wake Daphne up. That girl could just sleep through anything. They heard some mumbling and after a minute or two a loud thud. That would be Daphne falling out of bed and soon the sound would be followed by a lot of verbal abuse.

"You stinking, sock puppet loving tree nose!" Daphne shouted.

Sabrina could almost feel the floor shake with Daphne's wrath. She wasn't really a morning person.

A few seconds later Basil, Pinocchio and Red came down to the kitchen dragging a very sleepy Daphne behind them.

"That was fast. You're getting good at getting her up!" Sabrina said with a smile to the children. Daphne gave her the evil eye.

"There's breakfast over there." Sabrina said gesturing to the food.

In a matter of seconds Daphne was up and about, heaving piles of food on her plate. Basil looked longingly at the food and licked his lips. Pinocchio gave him a knowing look. The little boy would have wanted to do just as Daphne did, but he had some manners. Pinocchio had made sure of that since he was little. He had taught Basil what was and wasn't proper for a gentleman. So Basil waited for his turn, letting the ladies go first and then he carefully placed some fruit and pancakes on his plate before sitting between Sabrina and his mother. Good boy, Pinocchio thought.

Red turned over to Veronica.

"Are you going to have a morning lesson at the center today Mrs. Grimm?" she asked politely.

"Yes honey. We are having a group of newcomers who flew in from Europe last night. They will sure be a handful. Some of them are actually old gods from mythology, really snobbish people. We have Mr. Eros from Greece along with some centaurs and nymphs. There should also be someone from Norway and a few leprechauns from Ireland. Oh, and please start calling me Veronica…or mom. You're just like one of my own by now." Mrs. Grimm said stroking the girl's cheek affectionately.

When Veronica wasn't busy with her life coaching lessons, she spent her time in New York consulting Queen Titania on matters concerning Faerie. Things were finally starting to look up on that front. Veronica's husband Henry on the other hand had started working as a translator, so that he could work from Granny's house, but he recently got asked to take over some of Snow White's work at the mayor's office. As Snow had finally gotten pregnant, she found it increasingly difficult to balance between her work and personal life. After all, prince Charming wasn't the easiest person to live with on a normal day, but now that she was pregnant… let's just say that he had a tendency to be a bit overprotective. It didn't help that he had now teamed up with Bunny Lancaster, Snow's mother aka the evil Queen. She if anyone had some issues with overprotecting her children.

"Morning Grimms!" Mr. Grimm bellowed from the door.

He got a lot of mumbling sounds in response as people tried to answer while munching on their breakfast. The happy man with his slightly graying hair walked over to his wife and gave her a kiss.

"Mornin' beautiful." he whispered to her. Veronica smiled at her husband in response and gave Henry's nose a little peck.

"Mornin' handsome." she replied.

Sabrina looked at her parents in awe. Would she ever be able to find anything even remotely similar to the bond that those two had? As it looked now she didn't have her hopes set high. Those two had found something really special, something…magical. Something that only existed in fairytales. Oh, the irony.

Sabrina didn't have time brood over the subject for long. Her father turned to her and asked her about the arrangements for the day. He was going to the mayor's mansion to help Snow with her paperwork and Mr. Canis would look after Elvis and the kids. Speaking of which, where was Elvis?

"He must've snuck out during the night again." Red said groaning.

"Ever since he saw one of the new sheriff's dogs he has been acting like a lovesick puppy! And he isn't even all that young anymore." she huffed.

"Well, if he's there, I'm sure Mr. Canis will see him on his morning walk." Veronica assured.

Everyone nodded. Mr. Canis had a habit of taking a stroll around town to check that everything was ok in the morning. It was almost as if he was guarding his territory. Old habits die hard.

"When will your friends pick you up Sabrina?" Henry asked his daughter.

Sabrina got up and checked the time on the old grandfather clock in the hall.

"It shouldn't be too long. Kurt's driving and the others will meet us there." she replied while clearing the table.

"Why can't I go to the concert?" Daphne pouted.

"We have been fighting all kinds of evil monsters with Red for years now, but you won't let us go to an open-air concert? What kind of logic is that?" she sulked looking over to Red, who also looked a bit disappointed by the fact that they weren't allowed to go.

"Because, no monster is as dangerous as a teenage boy." Henry said with a tight smile.

"Besides, we need you to stay here to take care of Granny while we're gone." he added.

"This is so unfair…" Daphne said crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"Maybe next time, honey." Veronica said winking at the girls. Their spirits lifted immediately. Their mother never winked unless she had a plan.

Suddenly a loud pop could be heard from the front yard. Sabrina was so startled by the sound that she dropped the plate which she was holding and it shattered to a thousand pieces.

"What was that?" she asked looking at the surprised faces around the table.

"I didn't do it!" Daphne said.

With that everyone got up and got into their battle positions. Red dug out the small locket from inside her red sweatshirt. It was now the item that contained the spirit of the big bad wolf, which was only to be let out in extremely bad situations. Daphne pulled out the fairy godmother's wand, which she always carried with her in her pocket or bag. Veronica and Henry took their battle stands, which made them look like a pair of movie characters posing for a kung-fu poster. Basil and Pinocchio ran to Granny Relda's room and locked to door, just like they had been instructed to do if danger struck. Sabrina went to look out the kitchen window. Was that…It couldn't be. Impossible.

The entire yard was covered in green smoke and in the midst of it she could make out two figures. They were coughing violently and flailing their hands as if to clear the air.

"I told you – cough - we shouldn't – cough - have trusted that Genie! It takes a con artist to know one!" one of the figures yelled.

The other one started walking towards the house still waving his hands.

"How should I have known – cough - it – cough - would do that? It was my first try, - cough - remember?" he shouted back as he walked to the porch.

Sabrina looked to the door that opened. It meant that the person had the keys to the house! She could hear someone saying the magic words outside.

"I'm home!" said someone with a deep and somehow familiar voice.

The man who entered was Uncle Jake. That meant...

Sabrina ran past her Uncle without a second glance and continued out on the porch. That's when she saw someone standing in the middle of the yard trying to clear the smoke - with his wings.


	2. Chapter 2: Awkward reunion

Chapter 2: Awkward reunion

Sabrina's heart skipped a beat or two. Actually, it felt more like it stopped beating all together when she saw _him_.

Puck looked so different from the last time they had seen each other over two years ago. The pimples that had covered his nose were gone, as was the greasy hair of a hormone infested teenage boy. What she saw now was a young man. A surprisingly clean young man. She didn't see a smudge of dirt on his face at all. He was longer than she remembered, at least a heads length taller than her. His shoulders were broader and his jaw seemed more defined than before. His beautiful wings were also bigger and a lot longer, so he actually had to curl them a bit at the ends so that they didn't drag on the ground. She really liked those wings. She still remembered when he had protected her from the cold with them after they were attacked by the Jabberwocky. His wings had barely been big enough to wrap around her. But then again, that was a long time ago.

He was wearing a long brown leather jacket that looked awfully similar to Uncle Jake's coat, the one with a lot of pockets. Underneath it he had a green hoodie and a pair of faded blue jeans. The green sneakers Puck wore were torn and had a lot of holes in them, at least that hadn't changed. She was glad to see that there still was something left of the old Puck. His eyes were still a bright shade of green-blue with the familiar mischievous glint in them. His blonde hair was still as unruly as it had always been, only a bit longer than before. It was fastened in a small ponytail in the nape of his neck.

They quietly stared at one another. Puck seemed to try to take in all the changes in Sabrina's appearance, too. She hadn't grown much in height during the last few years, but she had gotten some new shapes. Her skinny frame had turned into a more curvaceous one, almost like an hourglass. Today she had decided to put on a pair of tight black jeans and a red V-neck t-shirt because they complimented her shape. At least that's what Daphne and Red thought. She felt good in her clothes and she had wanted to look great for the concert. She also wore a pair of sneakers similar to the ones Puck had, but her shoes were still intact and the color was distinguishable as a soft brown. Her blonde hair had grown, it almost reached her lower back now. She had thought about cutting it many times, but she never seemed to get around to do it. She usually had it braided down her back, but not today. Today was after all a special day.

"Missed me?" Puck asked grinning. Wow, his voice had deepened and it didn't break anymore.

Sabrina didn't answer. She just looked at the fairy. At first with an incredulous and then with a guarded expression.

Puck frowned.

"Grimm, I-" he never got to finish his sentence. Daphne leaped out from the house screaming from the top of her lungs. She ran out to Puck and threw her arms around him. He didn't stand a chance against the full frontal attack and in a second, he was down. He lay down on the grass sputtering out the brown hair that was covering all of his face.

"Puck! Oh it's soooo good to see you. Wow, you're looking great! Have you been working out? And look at your wings, they're huge! Where have you been, and wh…"

Puck couldn't help but to laugh. At least someone was happy to see him.

"Easy there Marshmallow. Take a breath, I wouldn't want your sister to blame me for killing you." he said looking up to the porch, but Sabrina was already gone.

Daphne shook her head at Puck's confused expression.

"You can't blame her for being like this. It's been what, over two years? You should have called, sent a letter…anything."

Puck got up and stared at his feet. He looked very guilty.

"I know, but it was kinda impossible. We found Atlantis Daphne, the real Atlantis! The lost city, the one under the sea. I couldn't even get my pixies with me down there! And sending a message…that wouldn't just-. Nu-uh, no can do." he said making an x with his arms.

Daphne's eyes lit up.

"THE lost city of Atlantis? Wow! How was the trip? No, wait. I'm sidetracking. You really messed up Puck. She isn't the same anymore, things have…changed." she muttered.

Puck eyed Daphne curiously.

"What do you mean changed?" he asked tilting his head.

"We'd better get inside" Daphne said taking Pucks hand and pulling him towards the house.

Inside the kitchen Uncle Jake eyed Sabina carefully.

"Wow, you've grown up. You're not the Brina I saw here last time." he said walking up to her and pulling her in for a hug.

"I've missed you." she said with a tight voice. She had to blink fast to prevent herself from crying. Damn these stupid mood swings! She seemed to be having them all the time now.

"You look great uncle Jake. How have you been?" she asked pulling away from him.

Her uncle really did look great, better than in years actually. Sabrina had always had a special relationship with her him, they were so alike in so many ways. Something was different about him, though. He looked…happy? Truly happy. For the first time since Briar Rose's death. What was going on?

"I'm good, really good actually." Jake said smiling shyly.

"Oh, I know that look." Henry said in a surprised tone.

"As it happens…I've met someone." Jake stated beaming.

Everyone in the kitchen looked at him completely flabbergasted. And then all hell broke loose.

"WHAT?WHO?WHERE?WHEN?OMG!ISSHENICE?WHENWILLWEMEETHER?WHOISSHE?ISSHEPRETTY?ISSHEOLD?" Everyone just threw their questions on poor Jake who looked completely bewildered.

Daphne came up from behind Uncle Jake biting her hand, just as she always did when she got really excited.

"Is she an Everafter?" she asked grinning.

The question was followed by silence. It was the one question no one else had had the courage to ask.

Jake grinned.

"Well, actually she is." he answered happily.

"I KNEW IT!" Daphne sang jumping around the kitchen.

"Who is it? Who, who, who, who?"

"Daphne, that's rude. Manners young lady!" Veronica scowled.

"It's ok Veronica" Jake answered. "I don't mind. Her name is Morgiana. You know, from _Arabian Nights_? Ali Baba's brave servant?" he explained enthusiastically.

"I remember her." Henry answered. "Didn't she marry Ali Baba's son in the story?"

"She did. He passed away a few years ago, so she's a widow." Uncle Jake said calmly.

"Did you meet her on your adventures in Europe? What is she like?" Red asked, peeking at Jake from behind Daphne.

"She's got spunk. The first thing she did when they met was punching him. It was awesome! I like her." Puck answered. Everyone in the kitchen turned to look at the fairy who had sneaked in so silently.

"Oh look, it's the trickster king. The one who sent me that awesome package of loose itching powder for Christmas three years ago…"Henry started but quickly stopped when he saw the look Veronica gave him.

"Yep, that's me. The one and only at your service." Puck replied, still smiling.

Veronica walked over to the boy and gave him a big hug.

"Welcome back Puck" she said kindly. "Look at how you have grown! You must have aged at least four years since we last saw you."

Puck grinned.

"Yep, that's me. When I do something, I do it properly. Doesn't matter if it's throwing a stink bomb or aging. Besides, it depends on the company you have, the people around you."

Sabrina tried not to look at the fairy, but she found it nearly impossible. Why was he here? How long would he stay this time? Did it matter? Well of course it mattered! If he stayed a day or two she could probably manage without any trouble, but if he stayed longer… This was so insane. He was just acting like he had never left in the first place.

The sound of a car horn woke Sabrina from her daze.

"Bri, I'm here! Should we get going?" someone called from the yard. A guy, Puck noted.

"Umm…Just a minute!" Sabrina answered grabbing her jeans jacket from a nearby chair, and rushing to the hall to look for her purse. Wait a minute, purse? Puck had never seen Sabrina use a purse. She was a backpack girl.

A tall and tan brown haired man walked in to the kitchen. He greeted everyone happily and he was obviously very much at home in the house.

"Hi Henry and Veronica! Daphne, what are you doing up so early? Did Bessie jump over the moon again?" he laughed as he gave Daphne a friendly pat on the shoulder.

Daphne stuck her tongue out at him, but then she smiled all the same. She was obviously friends with him.

Sabrina walked up to the guy who then leaned down and gave her a kiss on the cheek, and put his arm around her shoulders.

"Morning Bri" he said smiling at her.

Sabrina blushed slightly and gave Daphne a panicky glance before she took a quick look at Puck. The fairy looked completely befuddled.

Who the hell was this guy? What gave him the right to go around kissing people like that? Puck had never seen him before.

"Mornin' Kurt!" Mr. Grimm said smiling genuinely.

"Let me get my wallet before you go. I'll give you some gas money. You're always driving my girls around town and helping us out with the groceries."

"There's no need Henry, really. It's my pleasure" he said peeking at Sabrina.

"Besides, anything for Gran."

Ok, seriously. WHO IS THIS GUY? Puck started to feel a bit left out of the whole shebang. He looked at all the family members talking to the guy with ease.

Sabrina could almost feel Pucks confusion. She glanced at Daphne who silently mouthed the words TELL HIM and pointed at Puck. Tell him what exactly? That she was…what, Kurt's girlfriend? But Kurt wasn't her boyfriend, was he? She didn't even know what she was to him. They had never really talked about things like that.

"Umm, Kurt. This is my Uncle Jake." Sabrina said picking the lesser of the two evils first.

Jake who had been eyeing the whole situation from the sidelines, stepped closer and reached out his hand which Kurt (of course) gingerly shook.

"So you're the famous Jake Grimm. It's a pleasure to meet you! Sabrina has told me so much about you."

Jake laughed.

"All good I hope?"

"In my opinion, yes." Kurt said smiling.

Daphne cleared her throat and shot Sabrina a warning glance before pointing towards Puck.

"…and Kurt, this is Puck." Sabrina said and gestured to the fairy awkwardly.

"Wow, two local celebrities in one day. Everyone around here talks about your pranks. Nice to meet you Puck, Gran has been talking about you a lot lately." Puck nodded towards the stranger and answered his outstretched hand with the tip of his right wing.

Kurt laughed and shook the wing.

"It's always fun to meet another Everafter".

"Wait what, you're an Everafter?" Puck asked incredulously. Sabrina had once told him she hated to be around Everafter guys. Except him, that is.

"Yeah, my dad is Hansel. You know, from Hansel and Gretel. He owns a bakery in town."

Kurt glanced at his watch before turning his attention back to Sabrina.

"We've got to get going or we'll miss the opening act. I'll just quickly run in to say hi to Gran before we go."

"Ok" Sabrina said smiling shyly.

"The opening act? Have I missed something?" Uncle Jake asked.

"Isn't today Friday?" he added looking confused.

"Sabrina's going to a concert with her friends" Veronica answered.

"There's no school today. Daphne's friend Thumbelina is missing AGAIN and the principal just can't risk someone stepping on her. The last time this happened the janitor accidentally vacuumed her up and threw her in the garbage." a young teenage boy said walking into the kitchen.

Jake gaped as he looked at Pinocchio.

"Seriously, what are you feeding these people? They just keep on growing!"

Veronica smiled.

"Actually it's Sabrina who's in charge of the cooking, so don't blame me. If I got to decide they'd stay young forever." she said grabbing Basil, who had sneaked in behind Pinocchio, in a tight hug. Basil squirmed around in his mother's arms uncomfortably.

"Mom, you're embarrassing me…" he whispered.

"You should all go see Gran, she's so excited you're here" Kurt suggested as he got out of the bedroom.

"We should get going Bri, the others are waiting at the park."

Sabrina nodded.

"Well, it was good to see you guys. Where are you heading next?" she asked, trying to seem nonchalant.

Idiot, you weren't supposed to ask that out loud. You don't want to hear the answer anyway.

"Actually…we don't know. I think we could both use a break from the long trips for a while." Uncle Jake answered. He looked at Puck with a worried expression.

"Oh, Ok." They're staying longer this time? How long? Sabrina wondered. Days, weeks, months? Years..?

"Well, umm… You'll have to tell me all about your adventures when I get back tonight." Sabrina said giving the guests a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. She took Kurt's arm and headed for the door when Daphne just happened to walk by her and pinch her.

Oh god. This had stupid idea written all over it… She was going to regret this.

"Puck, would you like to c-come along?" Sabrina stammered.

"The band that's playing is called the Make Believers. You know, the town musicians from Bremen. They moved here about a year ago. They're pretty good."

The fairy had been so engrossed in his own thoughts that he visibly had to snap out of them when Sabrina talked to him. He looked at Sabrina, but she avoided his eyes. All he could see was that she was holding Kurt's arm. He had not been expecting this.

"Umm, no thanks. Jet lag, you know. Maybe I'll join you there later." he said with an awkward shrug.

"Oh, ok. Sure."

Sabrina and Kurt waved the others goodbye and headed for the car.

Puck said no. That was a good thing, a great thing! He would just have made a fool out of himself or even worse, done something bad to Sabrina. But why was she feeling so disappointed?


	3. Chapter 3: Granny's pep talk

**A/N: Hi everyone! Wow, I still have a hard time understanding that people are actually reading my story. Such a weird feeling. Anyway, this is a short chapter and that is simply because the next one will be looong (as this fic also seems to become). You have been warned. Feel free to comment and once again: sorry for all the typos and errors. Peace, love and ice cream!**

Chapter 3: Granny's pep talk

After that Sabrina had left for the concert with Kurt, everyone else went back to their daily routines. Veronica and Henry went to work, while Daphne and Red went to look for their friend Thumbelina who had gone missing. They were excused from their so-called granny duties (which was to look after Relda and help her around the house) now that Uncle Jake was there. Pinocchio and Basil went with Veronica to meet Mr. Canis at the yoga center. They wanted to see if he had found the missing dog Elvis.

That only left Puck. He was sitting on the porch feeling very confused. Who was that Kurt guy and what was he doing with Sabrina? And why was Sabrina acting all weird around him now? Puck thought that Sabrina would be happy to see him back at home, but she didn't seem excited at all. He knew that he should have contacted her in some way, but it wasn't his fault that he couldn't! He had been at the bottom of the ocean for crying out loud! The only thing that he had been able to do before entering Atlantis, was to send his pixies back to Ferryport Landing to look after the Grimms. He had ordered them to keep anyone who seemed suspicious away from the house by any means necessary. The pixies were ordered to keep an especially close eye on the girls, and he had even told them to contact his brother Mustardseed in New York in case of an emergency.

Speaking of Mustardseed, Puck needed to tell Sabrina about his future plans. He wondered how she would react to them. Would she think that he was completely mad for trying to do this? He wasn't too sure about anything himself at this point. He needed to get some time alone with her. She was the only person who would give him an honest opinion on the matter.

Puck didn't have to brood over his problems for long before Jake came out to the porch. He didn't say anything. He just walked over to the boy and sat down next to him.

"You okay?" Jake said looking worried.

Puck stared at the woods in front of him.

"Okay? I'm better than okay! I'm fantastic! I'm, I'm…" Puck didn't know how to finish his sentence. Who was he kidding? He wasn't ok at all.

Jake patted Puck on the shoulder.

"She'll come to her senses. Don't worry. She just needs some time to get over the initial shock."

Puck nodded, still not taking his eyes off the woods.

"Mom wants to see you. You should go say hi." Jake stated calmly.

Without a word, Puck got up and went inside.

The fairy walked over to the old library/living room door and took a deep breath. He didn't want to seem upset in front of the old woman. She was very good at reading people and would pick up on his mood instantly.

Slowly, he raised his hand and knocked on the door three times before he entered.

"Hello, old lady! The prince of low expectations is back." the fairy announced triumphantly.

"Oh, liebling! You're home! Come here so I can see you!" Granny ushered, waving her hands in the air.

Puck was slightly taken aback by how Granny Relda looked. She had lost a lot of weight, but she seemed to be just as happy and cheerful as before. She was wearing her hat with the daisy on it, as always, but it was slightly too big for her now. It almost fell down to her nose. Puck decided that he was going to fix it for her when she wasn't looking. He didn't like seeing her so frail. She looked so very small tucked under the covers of the huge bed.

"Don't look so shocked, boy. Can't you see I've only lost some weight? That is a good thing for a woman my age. I'm almost the same size I was when I got married! Come here, now." Relda said with a chuckle.

Puck let out a small laugh and flew over to granny's bed. He crossed his legs in mid-air and landed gently on the bed next to the old woman.

"Oh my, how you have grown! Your wings are so big! Oh dear boy. We were all so worried about you!" she said pulling Puck in for a hug.

The fairy didn't hesitate and wrapped his arms and wings around the old woman. He had missed her, too. As he had gotten older, he had started to realize how much she had done for him and how much trouble he had given her in return. He had always been a lot to handle.

Granny took Puck's hands in hers and studied his face carefully.

"You have aged quite a bit, my boy. You must've seen many things on your journey." she said calmly.

Puck nodded.

"I've been spending all my time with adults during the past few years. It speeds up the whole aging thing." he answered nonchalantly.

"Interesting… I also think that you might have aged a little bit on the inside." Relda added raising her eyebrows.

Puck shook his head.

"Never! Some things don't change, old lady!"

Relda laughed.

"Apparently not, dear boy. Now, tell me everything! I want to hear everything from your point of view, Jacob is so smitten with that new girl that he can't think straight!"

Puck laughed and did as he was told. He told Relda about his long journey through Europe and about all the people and Everafters he had met on the way.

After some time, Puck concluded his story about how he and Jake had gotten back from Atlantis. Relda was laughing so hard that she had to wipe the tears away from her eyes.

"You were indeed right, you should never trust Genie! Oh my, he hasn't changed at all since I last saw him. It was on our last trip to Istanbul with Basil."

Puck smiled.

"That creature had fishy written all over him!"

Granny started to laugh again and it took her a while to calm down. She turned back to look at the fairy.

"So, what are you going to do about my stubborn granddaughter now that you're back?" Relda asked bluntly.

Puck's ears turned red and he turned his eyes away from granny's.

"What do you mean what am I going to do?"

"She is very mad at you. She didn't think you would come back again."

"It's not my fault that she-"

"How are you going to fix it?" Relda interrupted.

"What do you mean fix it?

"You have to fix it, otherwise things will be horrible for all of us who live her. She has got quite a temper and we've all gotten a taste of it. You have to explain everything to her. Tell her why you couldn't write to her, explain why you were gone for so long."

"Well I would, but she obviously doesn't want to hear it." Puck said, throwing his hands up in the air.

"Yes, she does. You need to tell her as soon as possible."

"It's not like I can do it now. She's at the concert with her friends."

"Then go after her!" Granny said pointing at the door.

"What makes you think she'll actually listen to me? She doesn't seem too keen on seeing me right now."

"She is stubborn and it will take some time liebling, but she will forgive you. It just takes some effort from your part. You have to earn back her trust and become her friend again. Maybe after that…" Granny trailed off.

"What?"

Relda sighed.

"Puck, she doesn't know who she is anymore. You have to make up with her."

Puck didn't understand what the old lady was talking about.

"Just go to the concert. Trust me, it's a good way to start. While you are there, I'll take a little nap." she said pulling her blanket higher.

Puck got the hint and climbed out of the bed.

"You better be right about this, because I won't take a beating from her, not even for you!" Puck said turning to look at granny from the door.

Relda smiled at the boy. She knew that Sabrina couldn't stay mad at him for long, not if he really tried his best.

Puck took off his sweater and put it on one of the kitchen chairs before heading out to yard. This wasn't going to be easy, but easy wasn't his thing anyway.

"Here goes nothing…" the fairy mumbled as he took flight heading for the town square.


	4. Chapter 4: At the concert - part 1

Chapter 4: At the concert - part 1

As Kurt and Sabrina arrived to the town square, the place was already filled with people. They walked around for a little while and soon found their friends. They had already chosen a spot close to the left sideline of the concert area. They could see the band from there, but they still had a lot of space. Kurt had a quilt and picnic basket with him and they placed it on the ground. It was actually a really good spot, they could all sit down and see most of the stage without the people in the crowd trampling on them. The music wasn't too loud either. They had a few trees close by, which also gave them some shade from the scorching sun.

The opening act was already playing when they settled down, a young girl with rabbit ears and a boy with a dog's tail singing covers of famous pop songs. They were ok, but nothing special. Or maybe it was just Sabrina who was feeling numb. She tried to enjoy herself as she had been looking forward to this day, but her mind was somewhere far away. Why did he come back? Why did he have to turn up just like that, completely unannounced and turn her world upside down? It was so typical of him. He was so selfish, so stupid, so-

"Earth calling for Bri, are you listening?" Kurt said kneeling in front of Sabrina, waving his hand in front of her eyes.

"What? Oh, yeah. Sorry, I'm just a bit tired that's all. I've been up since six a.m. cooking breakfast, so…" Sabrina answered apologetically.

Kurt smiled. He wrapped his arms around Sabrina and gave her a quick peck on the forehead.

"Always helping others and never asking for anything in return. You should get some time off. Maybe we could do something together next week. You know, just the two of us? So you could take your mind off things."

"Umm… Yeah, sure. What did you have in mind?" Sabrina asked smiling.

"My aunt Gretel has a cabin on the other side of the woods, we could go there for the weekend."

"Like just the two of us, alone?" Sabrina sputtered.

"Yeah, just you and me. It would be great." Kurt said smiling warmly.

"We could go fishing to the pond that's only a short walk from the cabin and we could buy some marshmallows. We could watch the stars at night! Oh, and…"

Sabrina had no idea what Kurt was doing. Did he understand what he was saying or suggesting to her? Was he, were they, would he... She wasn't even sure if they were dating, so how could he even think... Sabrina started to feel very hot and uncomfortable all of a sudden. This was all just a bit too much for one day.

"I need some water." Sabrina said getting up.

"Sure, I've got some water right here." Kurt said turning around to get a bottle from his basket, but when he turned around, Sabrina was already gone.

Sabrina leaned against a tree a bit further away from the crowd. She held her head in her hands and tried to take deep breaths. This really wasn't her day.

"Having a heatstroke?" someone asked from above her.

Sabrina snapped her head upwards only to bump her forehead with Puck's head. He was hanging upside down from a tree branch with his face facing hers.

"Ow! Jeez Puck, what are you doing? That really hurt you stinkpot!" Sabrina shouted at the fairy.

Puck was still hanging upside down from the tree rubbing his own skull.

"Well, you shouldn't have banged your head with mine! And I said I might stop by, so here I am…stinky." he shouted back.

Sabrina was supposed to come up with something smart to say back, but that all seemed to vanish when she saw what Puck was wearing. He was dressed in an old Guns n' roses t-shirt with his jeans, but the shirt had fallen down to his neck completely revealing his upper-body. He was hanging in front of Sabrina half-naked looking notably fit and to her surprise also quite tan. How did one get any sun under the sea? He was so close that she could see the outlines of his muscles and the light hair covering his chest...

Sabrina forced herself to snap out of her daze by shaking her head and pulling Puck down from the tree. He fell down with a loud thud.

"Ouch! Thanks for the heads up." Puck mumbled.

Puck sat up and pulled his shirt down, obviously not noticing Sabrina's confusion.

"Umm…So. Where are your friends? Weren't you supposed to have some company?" Puck asked sneaking a peek at Sabrina.

Wake up Grimm, she thought. It's just the heat that's driving you crazy. It's the heat, nothing else.

"They're closer to the stage. I just needed to get some water." Sabrina answered rubbing her sweaty neck. She was feeling really dizzy now.

"Oh, hold on a sec." the fairy said and got up. He walked over to a sales stand a bit further away and returned with a bottle of water.

"Here." he said, holding it out to Sabrina. She grabbed the bottle readily.

"Thanks."

Sabrina drank the whole bottle in one go. It made her feel better instantly. It was obviously dehydration that had caused her earlier confusion. It was time for her to go back to her friends and find Kurt. Oh no, Kurt… Sabrina decided not to think about his suggestion anymore, at least not today. He would probably forget it anyway if she didn't remind him about it.

Sabrina got up and straightened her red shirt. She looked down at Puck who was looking restless while playing with a blade of grass. What should she do? He was already here, so there was no use in making all of this any worse for either one of them. She was after all the one who invited him. Might as well just go with the flow.

"So…I should head back to my friends. You coming?" she said turning towards the crowd.

"Right behind you." Puck answered to her back and got up to follow her.

They didn't get far before Sabrina stopped. She looked at someone who was walking towards her. This was just her luck. Josefine was here.

Josefine was a girl in Sabrina's class. She was better known as the princess from the story of the Princess and the Pea. She was the princess that was supposed to be so sensitive that she could feel a pea from under a huge stack of mattresses. Sensitive, bagh. There were a lot of different words Sabrina could have used to describe the girl, but sensitive wasn't one of them.

She was very pretty with her long brown hair, big brown eyes and a body to die for. She was taller than Sabrina, but she also always wore high heels. Josefine never wore anything that wasn't featured in the latest issue of whatever fashion magazines she read and she always had just the right amount of make-up to make it look natural. She did indeed look like a fairytale princess, but she was the rudest, meanest and most inconsiderate person Sabrina had ever met. She just couldn't stand the girl and the feeling seemed to be mutual.

"Miss Grimm, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be…I don't know, babysitting or something?" Josefine retorted.

"Hello to you too, Josefine. Did you have a good night's sleep?" Sabrina answered fluttering her eyelashes.

"Very funny. At least I can make do without any beauty sleep. You on the other hand-" Josefine stopped mid-sentence as she noticed the person next to Sabrina.

"Well, well, well…who is this?" Josefine asked with a sly smile.

Sabrina followed Josefine's gaze. Oh no, she was eyeing Puck! This was bad. Sabrina had seen that look in Josefine's eyes before. It was the what I want, I get-look. Sabrina had yet to see the girl fail after that she had decided on something, or usually someone.

The thought of Josefine pursuing Puck didn't please Sabrina. It wasn't because, you know, she would have been interested in the smelly fairy. God, no! She had just seen the girl playing with other people's feelings before, and it wasn't pretty. She thought about all the poor boys that had fallen for Josefine's stupid schemes and ended up heartbroken. She wouldn't let Josefine do that to Puck, no matter how much he irritated her right now.

"This is Puck. He's an old family friend." Sabrina answered in a cold and warning tone. Josefine didn't seem to notice Sabrina's attitude or maybe she just ignored her.

"Well, hello there Puck. I'm Princess Josefine. I'm a...friend of Sabrina's." she said walking up to the fairy. Josefine took the man's hand in hers and gave it something that looked more like a caress than a squeeze or a handshake.

Puck looked at the girl with amusement.

"Hello, Princess. The Trickster King at your service." he answered giving the brunette a mock bow accompanied with a huge grin.

"Oh, the Trickster King. Maybe I could teach you a trick or two you might like." the princess cooed still holding on to the fairy's hand.

"I don't think you know any tricks that he could benefit of." Sabrina said stepping in front of the other girl and swatting her hand away.

"Now, if you excuse us." Sabrina said grabbing one of Puck's wings and pulling him along after her.

Puck gave the shocked princess a quick wave goodbye and ran up next to Sabrina.

"Hey! No need to be hostile" the fairy mumbled rubbing the tip of his left wing.

Sabrina cursed and stomped towards the stage.

"That girl is up to no good. She calls herself my friend? She couldn't be further away from the truth! You should look out for her, you understand me? You can't trust her just because she's pretty!" Sabrina raged.

"Ok, ok. Take it easy! So, she's not your friend. Got it." Puck said calmly.

"Good!"

Sabrina took a deep breath. She bit her lip and slowly she started to calm down. She gradually slowed her pace and turned to look at the crowd around her.

"So, who of the people here are your friends?" the Puck asked looking at the girl.

"Let's see…Those two over there are Mathilde and Valdemar from my class." Sabrina said pointing at a couple making out under a tree. Puck could see a very skinny girl wearing a pink skirt sitting in a guy's lap. Next to them was a pile of bags and jackets, and a pair of crutches leaned against the tree's trunk.

"I don't mean to be rude, but is it just me or does the guy only have one leg?" Puck whispered leaning closer to Sabrina. His breath tickled her ear and she quickly pulled back.

"Uhh, yeah. They're from the tale of the Steadfast Tin Soldier. He is the tin soldier, which is kinda obvious, and she is the ballerina. They're crazy about each other. You never see one without the other." Sabrina said rolling her eyes.

"Hey, guys! Come up for air for a second! This is Puck!" she shouted pointing at the fairy.

The lovers broke apart and waved at the trickster. Puck waved back, but they were already back to what they were doing earlier.

"Okay…" Puck said averting his gaze.

"Yeah, they tend to, you know…they keep to themselves." Sabrina said blushing slightly.

They continued walking and soon Sabrina spotted another one of her classmates.

"Look, there's John. John! Over here!" she shouted while waving her hand and jumping up and down.

John was a peculiar sight. He wore a black top hat and a white collar shirt. He had this whole steampunk-ish hipster thing going on. He had a black umbrella in his hand and he used it as a walking stick when he approached them. His round glasses almost looked like they were made from old pipes, and the rims were brass colored. Puck thought that he looked like someone who had escaped from the mental asylum.

"Hello Sabrina!" the boy said with a thick British accent.

"Hi. John, this is Puck."

"Hello! It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm John Darling." the boy answered taking of his hat and offering his hand to Puck.

"Hi, nice to meet 'ya. I'm Puck, but the Trickster King or the Ruler of Delinquents will also do." the fairy answered shrugging.

"Aah, Mr. Goodfellow from a Midsummer Night's Dream by Shakespeare, interesting. Did you know that Shakespeare-"

"John's brother Michael is in Daphne's class." Sabrina said cutting the boy off.

John took a deep breath, as if being cut off by people wasn't anything new.

"Yes, he is indeed. Michael Darling. You might better know us as the siblings from stories about the Peter Pan. Do you know Peter? He's is quite the persona. He is very well liked by most people."

Puck balled up his hands into fists. Not that guy again. Why did everyone always talk about him? He clenched and unclenched his fists slowly.

"No, I'm afraid that I don't know him." the fairy said biting his lip.

"Oh. Well, I'll introduce you the next time he comes to visit!"

Puck gave John a very fake smile and turned to look at Sabrina. Sabrina had obviously spotted another friend. A girl that she quickly pulled closer to him and John.

"Puck, I would like you to meet Poppy." Sabrina said putting her arm around a rather dull looking girl.

The girl stared at the ground awkwardly. She had long dirty blonde hair that she wore in a ponytail. She had a grey shirt and a pair of black slacks, with matching sneakers. On the tip of her nose were a pair of browline glasses that couldn't have been in fashion since the 1950s. Puck looked at Sabrina and how her body language changed around the other girl. She was obviously comfortable being with her.

"It's nice to meet you, Poppy. You have a pretty name." the Fairy said with a smile. See now, Grimm. I can play nice, too! Puck thought.

The girl looked up and smiled shyly.

"Thank you. Nice to meet you, too." she replied in a whisper. Puck grinned at her, which made her turn her eyes back down again.

"Poppy is my best friend at school. She sits next to me in all the classes we have together." Sabrina said proudly.

Poppy smiled at Sabrina.

"Only because no one else wants to sit with me." she whispered.

Sabrina chuckled.

"We're going to look for the others. You can stay here with John, we'll be right back." Sabrina said waving a suddenly panicked looking Poppy goodbye.

Sabrina smiled as she pushed Puck in front of her and gestured him to walk towards the stage.

"Is your friend ok? I mean she looked kind of worried." Puck asked Sabrina while looking back towards Poppy. She was twisting at the hem of her shirt and she was obviously trying to avoid John.

"She's fine. She's just a bit shy." Sabrina said.

Puck didn't respond and he just let Sabrina push him forward.

"…and she has a crush on John." she added peeking at her friend from over her shoulder.

Sabrina could sense Puck smiling.

"Is she an everafter, too?" Puck asked.

"Yes, as a matter of fact she is. She's the ugly duckling."

"Isn't the duck in the story supposed to be a guy?"

"It's actually a swan. And yes, people think so, but come on. How could an author tell the difference between a female and male swan?"

"Good point." Puck answered.

"She's very nice. She's kind and she doesn't care about me being one of the Grimms. And she never judges anyone by their looks. You were very nice to her too, you know, back there."

"She seems like a good person."

"Just don't pull any pranks on her, ok? She has such low self-esteem." Sabrina said turning Puck around with her hands. She looked very serious.

"What do you take me for? I might be the Lord of Delinquents, but I'm not a bully." Puck answered with a hint of hurt in his voice.

"Strange, I remember a time when you were desperate to be the bad guy." Sabrina said tilting her head to the side.

"It was a phase. Being a hero isn't so bad."

"A hero? Well, that's awfully modest of you." Sabrina laughed.

"I've saved your life more than once." Puck reminded her.

Sabrina gave the fairy a wistful look.

"I know."

And so they stood there, just staring at each other and not saying anything, when the crowd around them suddenly went absolutely crazy. Everyone around them started shouting, jumping and applauding. Apparently the Make Believers had finally gotten on stage.

That's when Sabrina felt a hand pulling on her arm. It was Kurt.


	5. Chapter 5: At the concert - part 2

**A/N: Hi everyone! I'm very sorry for not updating for a while. We had a death in my family and the past few months have been really horrible for me…but things are finally starting to look up now. I hope to update on a more regular basis and I hope you will still keep on reading! Have a happy new year!**

Chapter 5: At the concert - part 2

Sabrina looked at the hand that was holding her arm and the person it belonged to.

"There you are, I've been looking everywhere for you!" Kurt shouted looking worried and almost angry. That was something new. Sabrina had never seen him loose his temper before.

"Are you okay? You just ran off, and I didn't know where you went-"

"I'm fine, Kurt. I'm sorry if I scared you." Sabrina tried to shout over the noise of the crowd.

"I just went to get some water and I ran into Puck on the way." she said gesturing to the fairy behind her.

Kurt looked over at Puck and gave him a quick nod before pulling Sabrina in for a hug.

"I'm just glad you're ok, Bri." Kurt whispered to her ear as he stroke the back of her head.

Sabrina quickly pulled away and gave the baker's son a contrite smile.

"I was only gone for a minute. No need to worry so much…" she said averting her gaze.

Puck cleared his throat. "So, should we try getting back to the other guys?" he suggested, but before anyone of them had any time to react they were all pushed forward by the mass of people. Apparently the band on stage had started to play one of their biggest hits.

Sabrina and Puck were forced closer to the stage, while Kurt was steered left. Kurt tried to call for Sabrina, but it was no use. They were too far apart. Sabrina cringed. This was why she always stayed out of big masses of people. Now there was no chance of getting away from the crowd before the show was over. She liked her personal space, which was now violated from all possible directions. There were woo-girls jumping up and down on her left, and a middle aged man singing along to the band on her right. She could also feel someone tall being pushed against her back with brute force. This really wasn't her day.

Sabrina turned to look who the person behind her was, and to her surprise it was Puck.

His face was all red and he seemed to have some trouble with people trampling on his wings. He looked up at Sabrina and gave her an apologetic smile. Sabrina was about to ask Puck if he needed help when they were suddenly pushed even closer together. The force almost knocked the air out of Sabrina's lungs. They were standing so close with the fairy now that their bodies touched at every possible point.

Well this was awkward. Here she was squashed against the only guy she really didn't want to be with. What had she ever done to deserve this?

Slowly the crowd stopped forcing them forward as the upbeat tempo of the song turned into a slower one. The crowd was swaying to the rhythm of a ballad of some sorts now, and that gave the odd couple a small window to breathe.

Puck tried to take a small step back, but it was useless. They were trapped. He managed to wiggle his wings away from under the woman in heels who was standing right behind him. God it hurt! Why would anyone wear those things on their feet anyway? He carefully pulled his wings closer to his body and hoped that they would remain untouched for the rest of the show.

"Your wings ok?" Sabrina asked to Puck's surprise. She didn't turn to look at him as she spoke.

"Yeah, they're fine. They have just grown too long…" the fairy trailed off.

"Is there such a thing, you know, wings that are too long?" the girl asked, still not facing the fairy.

Puck couldn't help but to laugh.

"You know, this is the closest thing to a compliment that I've ever gotten from you, Grimm."

The fairy could feel his body relax for the first time in the crowd and so did Sabrina's. She joined in on his laughter. Maybe this wasn't so bad after all.

Approximately fifteen minutes or four and half songs later, choose whichever way to count time you like, Puck could feel Sabrina's back tensing up against his chest.

The fairy tried to get a look of Sabrina's face. Something was wrong. She was actually shaking now and her teeth were chattering. Was she…cold? How is that even possible when you are surrounded by hundreds of people and there are no clouds in the sky?

"Are you ok, Grimm? What's up with the shaking?" Puck asked leaning his head over Sabrina's shoulder.

Sabrina gave Puck a quick look and pointed at a whitehaired guy in front of her. He wasn't wearing a shirt and his arms were covered in tattoos that all had some sort of snowflake theme. He had really pale skin and Puck could feel him radiating some sort of cold air. Puck could feel his nose getting cold.

"That's Jack." Sabrina said leaning closer to Puck's ear.

"He's from our school. He's a year below me." she yelled over the noise.

Jack had obviously heard what Sabrina said since he turned over and looked at her. When he noticed who she was he gave her a small nod and he mouthed the word hi. His face was even paler than the rest of his skin (how that was even possible, Puck didn't know). Jack had a pierced lip and eyebrow, and even both his ears were pierced. He had his arms around two girls in winter jackets. He was apparently quite the ladies' man and Puck could respect that.

Sabrina gave Jack a shaky wave with her hand, before the cold boy turned back to his companions.

"H-h-he's Jack Frost." Sabrina stuttered in Puck's ear.

"Oh…Well that was kind of obvious." the fairy answered feeling stupid. He wondered if Jack Frost could make ice cream, or if his talents were limited to regular snow and ice.

His thoughts were soon interrupted by a loud sneeze. Sabrina wiped her nose on her arm and wrapped her arms around her trembling body.

Puck shook his head. She was going to get a cold if she continued like this and nobody liked a sick Sabrina. He remembered the last time she was bedridden. She would wine about how crappy she felt and complain about everything else. As soon as she got a fever she started having nightmares and then she threw stuff…No, he couldn't let himself or anyone else suffer like that again. So, this was for the common good, he thought and slowly wiggled his wings around the girl.

She's going to kill me for this, the fairy thought and held his breath. He was just waiting to be punched or being told off. It would happen any minute now. A minute or two passed and Sabrina didn't say anything. Puck was starting to get worried, but suddenly he could feel Sabrina grabbing his wings and pulling them tighter around herself. She leaned back to his chest and slowly she stopped shaking. Puck let out a long breath and relaxed himself. Maybe, just maybe, there still was hope for him.

Puck and Sabrina watched the animals on stage for a few more songs before the band announced that they would perform their new single. The crowd started to stir and in seconds they were pushed even closer to the stage. Puck was so close to Sabrina that his head was right next to hers and their arms and legs were tangled with each other. Sabrina tried to hide her blushing face, but after only a few seconds she turned to the boy.

"I…I need air." she suddenly said looking pale. She turned her head from side to side looking for a way out. Her breathing got faster and shallower and her lips started to tremble.

"What's wrong?" Puck asked looking at her panicked expression.

Sabrina's knees started to buckle.

"I need to get out, Puck!"

Puck grabbed Sabrina by the waist and tried to look for a way out of the dancing crowd, but it was no use. The only way out was up. The fairy didn't think anymore, he just acted by instinct. He grabbed shirt and hoisted her up in his arms. He jumped as high up in the air as he could and spread his wings. Sabrina's head was pounding and her heart was beating so fast it made her feel queasy. They were high above the crowd now and soaring towards the tree where they had been sitting before. Within seconds Puck landed under the tree and put Sabrina gently down on the ground, so that her head was resting against the tree's trunk.

"Are you ok?" he asked kneeling down and checking the girls pale face.

Sabrina took a few deep breaths and sat up. She put her head between her legs and after a little while she looked up at the boy.

"Just needed some air. Couldn't breathe in there. God, I hate crowds…"

Puck stood up and dragged his fingers through his hair.

"What's wrong with you? If you were feeling sick you should've told me sooner. You shouldn't come to these things if you can't handle the heat and all the people!" the boys shouted at Sabrina.

Sabrina stood up and looked bitterly at the fairy.

"What is your problem? I was fine before all the pushing. I wasn't planning on being squashed by everyone! Besides, I was in total control of the situation. You didn't have to help me."

"Well, obviously you weren't in control. And as I recall you asked me for help."

"No I didn't!" Sabrina yelled back.

"Oh, you didn't? You know what. Never mind. I'm going home."

"Fine! I should go find Kurt anyway…"

Puck rolled his eyes and spread his wings.

"Yeah, you do that."

That's it. He was done with girls and especially with this particular one. She was so…so…infuriating! Puck turned his back on Sabrina and took a few deep breaths. These were the times that he had the most trouble with his shapeshifting. If he didn't calm down he could turn into an elephant midair.

"FINE!" Sabrina turned away and stomped off towards her friends.

She didn't need this right now. She had plenty on her plate without him scolding her for not doing anything wrong. She took a few steps and then stopped. Okay, maybe, just maybe she was overreacting. She could have warned him before…She really didn't mean to snap at the stinkpot like that. Oh, screw it. Sabrina turned around to look for Puck.

"Puck, I-" but she was too late. He was already gone.


End file.
